Pokemon: The Next Generation
by Black Terran
Summary: (Terran) This is a series I wrote a long time ago. The series is kindof long but the first couple of parts were kindof short so I merged them into one :) If anyone likes the series (and it does get better) then I'll post more parts of the series.
1. Default Chapter Title

#1  
  
Sean woke up to get out of bed. Normaly he'd be glad to start the day but today he  
had to go to the mainland city of Pallet and begin his Pokemon Training. He had no  
disire to become a great Pokemon master but he went anyway.  
"Hey you!" Somebody called for behind him. He turned around.   
"What?" He asked. He had never seen this boy before.  
"I'm John, and I just wanted to tell you that seeing as your the only other trainer thats  
leaving today for Pokemon training I figured you outta see who your going to be  
constantly losing againsted."  
"That's nice." I said. I didn't realy care to talk to him.  
"Hey," He said, "Why do you already have an occupied Pokeball? We don't get  
Pokemon till we see the profecer."  
He seemed mad at me for already being ahead of him.  
"It's my Pidgy. I got it yesterday for my birthday."  
His face turned red. I gave him a little smerk and was glad to already make him mad,  
even though I didn't really know him.  
I walked away soon we would be on our own seperate paths anyways.  
  
I walked in to the profecer's lab. As I walked in John walked out.  
"hey!" He said, "I got a bulbasuar wanna battle?"  
He Through his pokeball and his first pokemon came out. I Took my Pidgy out.   
It was not a long or memerble battle. I tould my pidgy to do gust attack, which was  
the best move he knew. And the buasuar blew into the wall and was knocked  
unconncience.   
I entered the profecer's room leaving John angry behind me.   
"Hello," The profecer said, "Here's your squartle now I'm afaid you must go."  
I took the squatle and left. I knew where my first stop would be, Veridian City.  
  
I was running I wanted to beat John to Veridian City. I didn't care about being a  
Pokekemon Master but I realy wanted to bust John's ego.   
I was running so fast I didn't notice a ratatta and tripped over it.  
Mad I sent out Squartle and quickly sent the Ratatta into a corner. I cought and went  
back on my way.  
"Good job." somebody said form behind. I turned around. The person was tall and  
skiny. "Want to battle?"  
"Sure." I said. This Pokemon thing was so easy. I didn't see how I could lose.  
"Go Mankey!" He yelled.   
He was surtanly into it. He problemly got beat up alot at school.  
I sent out ratatta. Mankey used it's thrash attack and easly beat Ratatta.   
I was shocked. Up intill know it seemed as if I was unbeatable. Now he'll get it.  
I sent out Pidgey. Neadless to say Pidgey got his thrid win.   
"Starmie go!" He shouted but ten secounds later he was down on he's kneens seeing  
my unstopible pidgey win again. I was going to win. Then something wierd  
happened.  
  
#2   
  
"Go Ditto!" Derk said almost obipious to what was happening arround him.  
A gang of Beedrills started swarming us. But there weren't suppouse to be any  
beedrells till I reached the Veridain Forset. I put pidgey back in his Pokeball and  
started to run. I would worry about the other details later.  
Oh well. I wanted to beat that guy but it didn't matter. Besides I was suppose to  
leave this little patch to beat John to Veridan City. I notice Derk was following me.  
"What do we do?" He asked.   
"Run strate to Viridean City." I suggested.  
"That's your plan?!"  
"Yep."  
"It realy sucks."  
"So?"  
"I have a better one."  
He dogded left and I followed. The beedrills did not.  
"Your right your idea for some reason seemed to work better then mine." I said. He  
didn't do a brilant or complex plan but it worked.  
"I'm going to Viridean City to get my POkemon healed. I know a short cut there. I'll  
show you it if you like." He offered  
"Why not." I said with a shrug. I was going there anyways.  
  
We arived at Viridean City and healed our Pokemn.   
"So ... wanna try that battle again?" He asked.  
"Fine but this time let's do it 2 on 2 so it's quicker."  
"K. My first Pokemon will be Starmie." He annouched.  
I selted Squartle. I had never battle with Squartle before and wanted to try him out.  
Starmie did a waterbeam and I did agility. Starmie's waterbeam mised Squartle.  
Then Squartle did tackle and knocked Starmie unconces.  
"Go ... Ditto"  
Ditto transformed into Squartle and beat it quickly.  
I sent out my unbeatable Pidgey. It was beaten by that Ditto.  
"That Ditto's very good." I commented  
"Thanks he was my first Pokemon." He said.  
My first complete trainers battle had ended in deafet but I had made a new friend ...  
or at least an allie and I had realized the possiblities of all the things he could do as a  
Pokemon Trainer.  
I'm starting to injoy this, I thought with a smile.  
  
  
#3  
  
Derk and me layed down in our camp site. We had just entered Viridean forest and  
were using Derk's many balnockulors to search for Pokemon.   
"I see a Weedle and a Caterpie about 100 feet away form each other. You can have  
the Caterpie and I'll get the Weedle. Okay?" I informed Derk.  
"K." Derk said and headed off in the direction of the Weedle as I went to get the  
Caterpie.  
  
I sent out Ratatta once I was there and he quickly defeated the Caterpie so I could  
capture it. I captured it and on my way back somebody jumped me from behind. I  
tun around and punched them form behind. He was knocked unconces.  
"Hey!" A guy said who had just came out form the bushes, "How dare you attack us.  
Kill him Scyther!"   
"Sorry I was startled." I said scared. Did he realy want to kill me?  
He ignored me and his Scyther advanced.   
I ran back to the camp site. The man and his Scyther followed behind me.  
  
"Yes!" I said. I cought the Weedle. I, Derk had cought yet another Pokemon. I was  
happy that my Mankey could handle it so well.   
That feeling canged when a swarm of beedrills started heading after me.   
Without thinking I started running back to the camp site. The beedrills followed form  
behind.  
  
I saw the camp site. Derk was also going there. He was running form some beedrills.  
Then I got an idea.   
I started running to Derk while the Scyther and big man followed.   
The beedrills left Derk and attacked the Scyther and his trainer. Unfortunately it took  
all of 15 secounds before the beedrills were in defeat and Scyther was advancing on  
me.  
"Go Ditto transform into a Charizard!" Derk of course.   
Scyther was a grass type which meant that bugs and fire Pokemon had the  
advantage. So I sent out Caterpie.  
Scyther easily knock out my Caterpie but ingnored Derk's Ditto intil it was too late.  
Derk's Ditto did Fire Spin and the Scyther was turned into dust.  
"I'll be back." Th guy said as he ran away.   
We began taking down our camp site so we could go to Pewter Town. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

"Here we are, Pewter City!" Derk said very enthusiaticly, "I'm going to enter that tornament to get a Magmar. Bye! Good luck on that first badge of yours."  
When we entered the City we saw a sign about the offical Pokemon league was going to hold a tornament in 2 and a half years. In order to get into the torment you had to get 8 offical badges.   
Here in Pewter City there was a gym. The gym leader was Brock. He had to rock Pokemon, Geodude and Onix. My Squartle would be great against them.  
  
I entered the gym.  
"How are you." Somebody form the other end of the gym said who I is problably Brock.  
"Are you Brock?" I asked, "If so I want to challage you for a badge."   
"I am Brock and I accept your challage. The match will be two on two ... go Geodude!  
I seleted Squartle. Geodude did a takle attack and I dodged it with an agity attack. Then Geodude did rock slide. My Squartle did counter and the rocks hit Geodude. Squartle then did tackle and. So did Geodude. The exstange of tackle attacks sent my Squartle fliing back. I called Squartle back.  
"That Squartles tough but just because it's a water type doesn't mean it can beat me." Brock said.  
My first inportant match and I was losing. Dam! I guess I never relized that Pokemon Training and battling was this hard.  
I shock my thoughts away and choose Pidgey. Geodude did his rock slide against Pidgey that sent him to the other side of the Gym.   
No! I thought, I can't lose. Then I notice something. Pidgey was evolving! He had evolved into Pidgeotto.  
"What?!" Brock said in shock.  
I sent Pidgeotto to do a gust attack and Geodude was blown unconceness.   
"Your better then I thought but you can't beat Onix!" Brock said as he sent out Onix.  
Pidgeotto did a double-edge attack against Onix but it didn't seem to heart him. Onix did a tackle attack but missed Pidgeotto and hit the ground hard. While Onix was still recovering Pigeotto did a wing attack that forced Onix don for the count. But still Onix got up.  
Man this is a tough Onix! I thought as I told Pidgeotto to do a quick attack followed by gust. That sent Oinx back down as Onix finaly got knock unconcince.   
"Good job. Here's that badge you wanted." Brock told me as he handed me the badge.  
"Hey!" John said as he just walked in, "I chllage this gym to a battle."  
"Not right now I got to send my Pokemon to the Pokemon center." Brock explained then left. I followed behind him to go see Derk.  
  
Derk was already at our meeting place when I got there.   
"Hi, did you win?" He asked.  
"Yep." I said   
"I got into the tornament. It's has 3 rounds of two on two Pokemon battles. All 3 rounds are tommorrow." Derk annoced.  
"That's great. I'm going to my hotel room. See you tomorrow."  
As I left I kept think about my badge. I was know an offical trainer. That was a great felling.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

#5   
  
Today was the day. The day I, Derk, would win that Magmar.  
"Hey!" I said to Sean  
"Hi, good luck I'm going to go get myself a seat in the stands." Sean said then left for the stands.  
My first opponate came up. He sent out a Mankey.  
"Go Starmie!" I yelled.  
Starmie did a tackle attack and easly beat Mankey.   
He called back Mankey and sent out Oddish but my Starmie quickly beat Oddish too. I had won round won and went to sit in the stands intil round 2 began.  
  
In the last match of round one Sean mentationed he saw someone he knew. His name was John and he was Sean's rival. John beat his appoint which meant Round 2 was about to start.   
  
My next appoint was a female about my age.  
"Hi. I'm clara who are you?" She asked as we shock hands before the match.   
"Derk." I said and the battle began.  
"Go Poliwrath." Clara said.  
"Go Ditto!" I said, "Transform into a Vensuar."  
Poliwrath beat Ditto to my utter amasment.  
"Go Starmie." I said.  
Once agai it was a sort battle as Starmie was quickly deafeted.  
"Your priety good." Clara said, "Most people can't even scrath my Poliwrath and you did that."  
"You must train priety hard for your Pokemon to be that good." I said.  
"Yep, I do, but there's still plently of better challagers out there and I'm going to try and beat them all."  
"Why don't you come with me and my friends. There's strength in numbers." I suggested.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Ceruilan City."  
"Okay. I'm heading there anyways."  
  
After agreeing to go to Cerulan City with Derk and Sean, who I had only been briefly introduced to, I still had to beat my Round 3 oppoint for the prize Magmar. His name was John.  
"Baulbasur go!" John said.  
"Go Charmander!" I said.  
Charmander did a fire spin attack against Baulbasur and Baulbasur was knocked unconcence.  
"Go Sperow!" John said.   
The battle was just as quick as I deafeted John.  
I had finaly won the Magmar I had trained so hard to get and in Cerulian City I would get a Chansey.  
  
#6   
  
  
"So this is Cerulain City. Priety big hu." Derk said.  
We had just arived in Cerulain City and were heading to the gym.  
"Yah. Look there's a tornament I want to enter for a Chansey. Good luck against Misty Sean." Clara said and then started to walk away.  
"Wait!" Derk yelled running to were Clara was going, "I'll enter the tornament too so we have a better chance of winning."  
"I guess." Clara said and they walked together in the direction of the torment. I headed for the gym.  
  
I entered the gym.   
"Hello I'm Misty. Are you here to chalange me?"  
"Yes." I said.  
"Very well," Misty began, "The battle will be 3 on 3 and the area will be a pool with some little islands."  
"Fine by me."  
"Staryu go!" Misty said as the battle began.  
I chose Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto aimed for staryu's jellew as it did a quick attack. That knocked out Staryu.  
"That Pidgeotto is pretty good but it can't beat my Goldeen." Misty said.  
Goldeen was a fish. It quickly dove in the water so Pidgeotto couldn't attack it. But I knew it had to come out of the water some time.   
It did. It did a horn attack that hurt my Pidgeotto and sent him into the water. Pidgeotto tryed to get out but Goldeen kept using his tackle attack intil Pidgeotto fainted.  
I withdrew Pidgeotto. There was only one Pokemon that I had that could beat Goldeen. It was Squartle. I sent Squartle out and told him to do his tackle attack. Goldeen was knocked unconcess and Misty withdew him.  
"I saved the best for last, Go Starmie." Misty announced.   
Dam, I thought, Derk has a Starmie and it's realy good. I told Squartle to do Water Gun and aim it at Starmie's jellew. Starmie fainted. I won.  
"Good job." Misty said, "I supoose you want a badge so here it is."   
Misty handed me her badge. Yes, I thought to myself, being a Pokemon Master will be easy. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

#7  
  
"Me and Clara entered the tornament. The prize is a Chansey but this one's much  
harder." Derk said explaining the tornament to me, "There are 6 Rounds. 2 per day  
and tommorows the first day."  
"That's good." I said, "I'm looking forward to watching it."  
Derk now looked a little worried.  
"Um, well ... that's the thing ... you won't exsacly be watching it." Derk said.  
"Why not?" I asked but I already had figued it out. Derk hadn't got accepted, but  
Clara did.  
"Becauses you'll be in it." Derk said.  
"What!" I exclamed. I guess I hadn't figued it out after all.  
"Well," Derk began neverously, "Clara realy wants that Chansey so I just wanted to  
help her get what she wanted. If you're in the tornament it raises are odds of  
winning."  
"But I'm not ready! I don't have strong Pokemon like you and Clara do." I  
protested.  
"Please," Derk said then added, "I realy need this favour."  
"But you don't even ..." My voice trailed off. It was now ovious. Derk liked Clara.   
Well, Derk has helped me alot and besides I supose it would be a good experince, I  
thought.  
"All right." I said and then the conversation ended.  
  
This was it, I thought to myself, in this 3 on 3 tornament were both down to are last  
Pokemon. I can't believe my 1st round match is against Sean.  
  
Well, at least one of us has to win. I siged. Why did my 1st round oppoint have to  
be Derk.  
  
"Go Mnakey!" I said as the annocer said that Derk had choosen a Mankey. To go  
up against Sean's Squartle. I told Mankey to do thrash.  
  
Oh no! I've seen Mankeys do thrash before and I've never seen anybody's  
Pokemon beat the move. Well time to make history. I informed Squartle to do his  
Agity attack to miss Mankeys trash.  
  
Yes! Sean show prospect but he's too prodictable. I then told my Mankey to do  
counter which hit Squartle unconcines.  
  
Oh well. I didn't expect to win anyways and at least Derk got a free ticket to the  
secound round.  
"Good job Derk!" I yelled to his side of the areana.   
"Thanks!" He yelled back.   
  
Well guess I better prepare for round two.  
  
Yes! I won my first and secound round matches without having to switch Pokemon  
and tomorrow it will be more of the same.  
Hey. There's Derk. Guess I should see how he's doing.  
"Hi Derk." I said.  
"Hi Clara." He said back.   
"How'd you do today?"  
"Good, but I had to elimate Sean in the first round. Hope it didn't bust his  
confindence."  
"Were is he."  
"He went back to the camp site after the match." There was a pause.  
"Um ... Clara I have something to tell you ..." Derk didn't finish because Clara  
interupted him.  
"We souldn't wast time over here. Let's go pepare for tomorrow."  
"Okay." Derk said with a slite sadness in his voice that was obously being forced  
back.  
Why was he so upset? I thought, well anyways I sould foces on tomorrow.  
  
#8   
  
It was now Round 3. Sean had been priety quiet since I beat him but I new I  
couldn't think about that right now. My first battle of the day was starting.  
  
"Go, Mankey!" I shooted.  
"Kadabra attack!" My opoint, who was named Jason, said.  
Kadabra started off with a psybeam and Jason was off to an early lead.  
Bug are strong against Psyic Pokemon so I bet Weedle would be great.   
"Go Weedle." I said not as into it now that I was losing.  
Kadabra did takle attack but Weedle beat him with a Poison string.   
"hu?" I said. Weedle was evloving. But that made him almost useless to me intil he  
evloved a secound time. And he did. Emiditely after he evloved into Kakuna he  
evloved into beedrill. I never saw anything like that happen before.  
"Out, Poliwrath." Jason said not realizing the mericle that just happened.  
I told Beedrill to do Poison Ponder but it didn't affect Poliwrath. Poliwrath did a  
mega punch but it missed Beedrill. Beedrill did a pin missle attack and Poliwrath was  
hit hard. Poliwrath in a last desperate move charged Beedrill. His attack Beedrill  
missed Beedrill and Beedrill did a tackle attack. Poliwrath was out.  
"Go Pikachu." Jason siad.  
The battle didn't last long. His Pikachu took a nap and he lost because of it. I was  
going on to the 4th round. First though, might as well check up on how Seans doing  
at the camp site.  
  
I was bored. After I lost in that 1st round match I haven't had anything to do. I saw  
Derk heading this way. Probly worry that I was feeling real bad about that match.  
"Hi!" Derk said now in the camp site.  
"Hi." I said, "How you'd do so far?"  
"Good. I won my round 3 match and my Weedle evloved twich so now it's a  
Beedrill." Derk said.  
"Oh, do u want to battle before your match. A quick two on two." I asked.  
"Okay," Derk began, "My first Pokemon will be Starmie."  
I selected Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto did wing attack against Starmie and Starmie was  
quickly down for the count.  
"Go Mankey." Derk said.  
Mankey did thrash and that was enough to beat Pidgeotto.  
I sent out Squartle and suddenly realized that I had only two decent Pokemon. Both  
my Caterpie and Ratatta weren't able to win all that offen so that made my a two  
Pokemon show. I had to be sure to catch decent Pokemon.  
Right now though I had to win this battle. I told Squartle to do his water gun and  
Mannkey was too tired to do anything to stop him. Squartle then did a tackle attack  
and Mankey fainted. I had just won the match.   
"Congradulations Sean." Derk said and then he left. Fine by me, I was off to get  
some Pokemon.  
  
"The next battle will be the first fourth round match of the day. Clara vs. John!" I  
heard the annocer say.  
I had faced John in the tornament to get a Magmar in the final match. Apperately  
Sean and John were rivals.  
"Nidorana, Go!" John yelled.  
"Let's make this quick Magmar!" I yelled.  
Nidorana did a tackle attack and Magmar did a flamethrower attack. Magmar won.  
"Go Horsea!" John yelled.  
Horsea did a water gun attack but it missed Magmar. Magmar did a firespin attack  
and Horsea fainted.  
"Get out, Wartourtle." John yelled.  
There was no way Magmar could beat that Wartourtle.  
"Magmar return. Go Poliwrath!" I said.  
Poliwrath and Wartourtle both did water gun attacks but my Poliwraths was  
stronger. I won my 4th round match. It was now time to perpare for tomorrow when  
the Semi-Finals and Finals would take place.  
  
Come-on Derk think of something. I was up against a girl named Patty and her  
Raichu had beat both my Mankey and Beedrill. Which meant the next Pokemon I  
picked would have to beat 3 in a row. There was only one Pokemon I had for a job  
like this.  
"Go Ditto. Transform into Goldem!" I yelled.   
Raichu electric attacks didn't work against Goldem so she withdrew Raichu and sent  
out Haunter.  
"Ditto transform into Gangar!" I said.  
She stared at me angely as she relized there was no way she would get the advantige  
in this battle.  
Ditto did Dream Eater and her Haunter fell asleep and the judges said that Ditto had  
won.  
"Go, Raichu." She said.  
"Ditto transform into Goldem." I said   
Raichu tried a tackle attack but Ditto's rock throw beat him.  
"Alakazam Go!" she said with a smile.  
I knew that there was no Pokemon that had the advantage over a properly trainered  
Alakazam. Eccept mabey itself.  
"Ditto transform into Alakazam."  
Alakazam did psybeam but Ditto dodged it. Alakazam then did tackle. It hit Ditto.  
Ditto did recover. Ditto did Sleep Powder. Alakazam feel fast asleep. Ditto did  
Psybeam and Patty was forced to withdaw Alakazam and I was now the winner.   
All I had to do was wait till tomorrow. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

#9  
  
"Hello! Today first semi-finals match will be Derk vs. Clara." The annocer said signiffing that I had to fight against Clara. I kinna like her but I wanted to win. If I let her win she wouldn't think that I was a nice guy. She would think I was a bad trainer. But if I won then I could get a Clifairy and give it to her as a gift. Then she'd like me. I had to win.  
"Go Mankey!" I yelled.  
"Go Magmar!" Clara said.  
I knew the odds. It seem inpossible for her to lose but I realy wanted to win.  
Mankey did a thrash attack but Magmar flamethrower beat him.  
"Starmie go!" I yelled. Starmie had the advantage. Hopefuly.  
"Magmar return! Go Poliwrath!" Clara yelled.   
Dam! She had the advantage again.  
Starmie did tackle against Poliwraths water gun. Starmie's tackle hit Poliwrath but Poliwrath water gun didn't affect Starmie. Starmie did a Psybeam. It was a new move I tought it. Psybeam made Poliwrath faint.  
  
I was shocked. I had never lost a battle before.  
"Go Slowbro!" I said.  
  
Clara sent out a Slowbro. Her Slowbro did mega punch and sent my Starmie fliing.   
"Go Ditto! Transform into Venasuar." I said.  
Slowbro did Mega Punch but it barely even scrathed Ditto. Ditto did Razer Leaf. It Knocked out Slowbro.  
  
Mabey he's a better trainer then I thought.  
"Go Magmar!" I yelled.  
  
I told Ditto to transform into Blastoids. Blastoids won.  
Clara walked up to me and we shock hands after the battle like we were suppose to.   
As we shock had Clara said, "Guess your better then I thought. But this means you better win the last match."  
"I will." I said and started heading to the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon before the finals.  
  
I found my first catch of the day. After my lost to Derk I realized that I needed more and stronger Pokemon and there was one. A Geodude and a Sandrew which were fighting eachother. Both being warndown by what I assumed was a teriotorial battle.   
They were both rock Pokemon so Squartle would be best against them. I told Squartle to do Watergun once he was out and that resulted in both Sandrew and Geodude being too weakened for fether battle. I through out two Pokeballs and both of them were caught. Yes! I thought to myself now I have great rock Pokemon.  
  
The fanials had begun. My opoint was a guy named James. James through out his first Pokemon. A sandslash.  
"Go Starmie!" I yelled.   
Starmie did a watergun attack but it missed because Sandslash went underground. It drove up form the ground inches for were Starmie was and Starmie dove back in shock then did another watergun attack. This time it hit. Sandslash was withdran.  
James sent out Ivesaur.  
"Starmie return. Beedrill out." I said.  
Beedrill quickly did a poisen sting attack and Ivesaur fainted because of the poisen.  
James sent out Charmander.  
Charmander did a flame thrower attack that missed Beedrill. Beedrill tried to do a tackle but Charmander dodged it. Charmander did Firespin and Beedrill fainted.  
"Go Starmie!" I yelled mad at being beat by that Charmander.   
Starmie did a watergun attack and beat Charmander. The battle was over. I was the Victor!  
  
I walked up to Derk to congandulate him.  
"Congandulation on winning the Chansey." I said.  
"Thanks, Clara, but I won it for you here you go." Derk said and handed me the pokeball contaning the Chansey.   
I blushed. Did he like me? I guess I kinda of liked him but I didn't want to show it. Not yet ...  
"Thanks." I said as a took the Chansey, "I've decieded to come with you two on your journies. The next closes Gym is in Vermilan City so we sould problemly get ready to leave for tomomorrow.  
"Okay. I'll find Sean."  



End file.
